Lonely
by Jec.Ocha
Summary: Bulan depan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan menikah. Tapi, apa yang terjadi bila kesempurnaan Kyuhyun dalam kariernya membuat dia 'pergi' meninggalkan Sungmin. Berkat perbuatannya pun, 2 orang pria ingin membunuh Sungmin. -KyuMin?-


**About this Fict :**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**TYPO/GAJE/ABAL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**ASLI BUATAN AKU, JADI JANGAN ADA YANG PLAGIAT YAA:*.**

**Kritik dan sarannya dimohon, supaya aku bisa lebih baik lagi. hehe.**

**R&R**

**HAPPY READING**

**ORIGINAL BYOCH**

•

**LONELY**

•

**Sungmin's POV**

Aku menatap pemandangan alam yang terpampang jelas di hadapanku, desiran ombak, pasir putih terhampar sejauh mataku memandang, pohon kelapa, burung bercicit, entah apa lagi yang kurang?

Mungkin satu hal yang kurang karena rasa kehilangan itu….

"Cinta." Aku memegang dadaku, rasanya sangat sakit di sini. Hatiku ini sangat sakit jika mengingat kalau hati ini sepi….

"Aku sendiri, Kyu-ah. Kau pergi. Meninggalkan aku demi sikap professional-mu itu." biarlah alam ini menjadi saksi dimana, air mataku untuk keberapa kalinya keluar karena cintaku….Kyuhyun. Namja yang membuatku melupakan segala hal jika bersamanya. Bahkan saat kejadian terburuk yang terjadi dalam hidupku, ditinggal orang tuaku, di siksa oleh namjachingu yang ternyata tidak mencintaiku sampai akhirnya putus dan aku bertemu Kyu.

Dia membuatku nyaman, Kyu selalu tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat kita bersama. Hanya bersama Kyu sampai selamanya, itu keinginan terbesarku.

Kyuhyun, seorang pilot handal yang sangat dikagumi oleh Kopilot-nya. Tampan, pintar, dia selalu bertindak professional dalam pekerjaannya. Bahkan di saat percakapan terakhir kami,

_**#FLASHBACK ON**_

"_Jangan pergi tinggalkan aku!"seruku dengan wajah yang sangat gelisah,_

"_Tentu saja tidak bisa, chagiya. Aku harus professional dalam bekerja."_

"_Tapi aku punya firasat buruk mengenai ini." ucap ku tetap dengan keadaan yang begitu gelisah. Namja di hadapanku ini adalah Kyuhyun. Namjachingu-ku. Sudah 4 tahun aku dan dia menjalin hubungan ini, bulan depan kami akan menikah._

"_Aku ini seorang pilot yang hebat, kau percaya kan?" aku masih bingung harus seperti apa lagi untuk melarang kepergian namjachingu-ku yang sangat gila dalam hal professional saat bekerja._

"_Aku…aku percaya, tapi kali ini ku mohon percaya padaku. Aku mempunyai firasat yang sangat buruk, jangan pergi! Aku mohon." Wajah ku memelas, air muka-ku berubah menjadi sebuah ketakutan yang amat dalam._

"_Kau harus percaya dan yakin, bahwa semuanya berada dalam keadaan yang baik-baik pasti terkendali." Kyuhyun memelukku erat sekali, jujur saja sepertinya Kyuhyun juga mempunyai sebuah perasaan yang sama denganku karena itu terlihat dari wajahnya. Tetapi dia mengingat kalau dirinya adalah pilot termuda yang diberi julukan 'handal' oleh Kopilot. Jadi dia selalu bertekad untuk professional,aku yakin seperti itu._

"_Aku pergi, chagiya." Dia mengecup kening dan bibir-ku sekilas, lalu pergi masuk kedalam ruang kendali._

_Aku terus menancapkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, aku pasrah kepada Tuhan untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Semoga perasaannya ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar akan terjadi._

_Sampai akhirnya perasaan gelisah dan ketakutanku ini terjawab,saat aku selesai mandi. Aku menonton berita,judulnya adalah kecelakaan pesawat. Seketika itu juga perasaan takut yang amat dalam menyeruak dalam dadaku. Dan air mataku tumpah begitu mendengar sang host bicara,_

"_Seoul Airlines, yang baru saja terbang pada pagi hari tadi pukul 7 kehilangan kontak dengan Kopilot. Dan baru saja tadi dikabarkan bahwa pesawat itu menabrak tebing, saat melakukan penerbangan menuju Canada." _

_DEG. Rasanya saat itu juga aku ingin mati._

"_Kyuhyun! KYUHYUN! TIDAK MUNGKIN, ARGGHHH." Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi, aku melempar bantal sofa ke televisi yang sedang ku tonton._

"_Bohong, pasti bohong. Acara apa ini?!" aku segera mengganti channel. Tetapi, tetap kejadian itu yang diberitakan._

"_SAMA SAJA, SEMUANYA PEMBOHONG!" nafasku memburu, aku tak mau ini semua terjadi. _

"_Heh! Dasar host pabo! Bulan depan aku dan Kyu akan menikah, jangan aneh-aneh beritanya!" aku menatap garang ke arah televisi. Sang host berbicara lagi,_

"_Pencarian akan dilakukan pada esok dini hari, kemungkinan tidak ada korban yang selamat. Karena pesawat menabrak tebing yang berada di antara hutan belantara dan Laut. Pesawat ini di kendarai oleh Pilot Cho Kyuhyun." _

_JGERR! Aku melotot kaget, air mataku tumpah begitu saja._

"_Ini bohong kan? Hahaha. BOHONG!" aku tersenyum getir menatap nanar ke arah televisi lalu berganti ke arah sebuah foto berukuran besar yang berisi fotoku dan Kyuhyun._

"_ARRGGHH! Dasar namja pabo! Sudah ku bilang kan. Kau terlalu pabo, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku sudah melarangmu tapi kau malah memaksa untuk pergi. Buang saja alasan professional-mu itu!" aku mengelap air mataku kasar, lalu bergegas pergi ke Seoul Airport._

_**Flashback OFF**_

**OoOoOoO**

Pandangan mataku terarah pada pasir putih ini, aku meraup pasir ini dengan tanganku dan menumpahkannya. Terus begitu sambil mengeluarkan seluruh air mata yang aku ingin buat menjadi yang terakhir kalinya.

"Biar cinta kita sampai disini saja ya, Kyu. Aku ingin menumpuk cinta kita disini, pantai ini indah. Aku sangat mencintai pantai seindah ini, sama seperti aku mencintai kehebatan dirimu. Apakah aku harus mati?" aku tersenyum getir sambil tetap memainkan pasir putih.

"Kyu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku ingin hanya kau yang menikahiku, hanya kau yang menyentuhku, bukan namja lain. Bukan cinta lain, hanya kau!" aku mulai terisak. Emosi-ku selalu naik setiap mengingat semuanya.

"Kau…hiks, kau jahat Kyu! Seharusnya dari atas sana kau lihat seberapa luka dan tersakitinya hati-ku ini jika kau tak ada disini. Hiks.."

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menghentikan tangisku dan merogoh isi tasku, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi 2 cincin. Berinisial K-S. indah bukan? Tapi tidak lagi, jika tidak lengkap seperti ini.

"Aku berjanji untuk memakai ini untuk selamanya. Aku sendirian sekarang, Kyu. Mungkin aku harus mati dengan kesendirian-ku. Aku tidak akan mencari cinta yang lain Kyuhyun." Aku menatap langit biru, air mataku keluar begitu saja. Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku, menyamakan posisinya dengan matahari yang aku lihat. Menatap jari manisku yang mengenakan 2 cincin. Tersenyum antara sedih dan bahagia.

"Hidup baru akan segera dimulai, tapi tidak untuk cinta baru. Aku akan berusaha untuk setia denganmu, Kyu."

Dan saat itu juga aku bersumpah, jika aku akan setia dengan Kyu. Walaupun ada seorang namja yang membuatku jatuh cinta, namja itu tak boleh seorang pilot.

**OoOooOoO**

Pagi hari yang indah,

"Selamat pagi, Kyu." Aku menatap cincin di jari manis kiri-ku lalu berganti menatap ke arah foto Kyu.

Segera lekas bekerja, professional. Kyu bilang kalau bekerja itu harus professional!

Selesai mandi aku langsung bergegas menuju kantor dengan mengendarai mobilku sendiri, tidak lagi diantar Kyuhyun. Dan hari ini, seharusnya aku dan Kyu menikah. Tapi itu semua sudah menjadi kenangan..setidaknya besok aku harus ke kantor Seoul Airlines, untuk mengambil profile document milik Kyu. Dan akan ku simpan.

Sampai di kantor, aku menyusun segala berkas apapun itu tanpa mengeluh. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah merubah hidupku, mungkin dia pedoman hidupku saat ini sampai selamanya.

Tok..tok..tok

"Ne, silahkan masuk."

Ceklek.

"Ah, Kibum-ssi. Silahkan duduk." Dia tersenyum sopan kemudian duduk di kursi di hadapanku.

"Mianhae, Sungmin-ssi. Anda di undang untuk datang ke acara yang dibuat oleh Seoul Airlines jam 2 nanti, bisakah anda ikut?" 'mianhae' ? Mungkin dia pikir aku masih sedih,

"Aku akan datang, cancel meeting dengan perusahaan Gu Joon." Aku mengambil surat undangan yang disodorkan Kibum.

"Ne, Sungmin-ssi. Kalau begitu, saya kembali. Permisi."

Blam.(suara pintu ditutup).

Aku menatap ke arah surat undangan itu, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku ke sana. Tatapan mataku mulai mengarah ke cincin yang aku pakai sambil tersenyum lalu mengecupnya singkat.

"Aku akan bersiap." Ini kan sudah jam 12 siang, lebih baik kalau aku mencari baju. Atau apa saja.

Mengendarai mobil menuju ke sebuah mall adalah hal baru yang aku sukai saat ini, rasanya seperti bebas. Walau sebenarnya hatiku sangat sepi, di rumah tak ada siapapun yang bisa aku ajak bercanda. Orang tua-ku sudah tak ada, calon suami-ku? Baru saja meninggal. Keren bukan? Kesendirian ini akan selalu menemani kehidupanku.

•

Saat aku berjalan masuk ke sebuah ballroom di salah satu hotel terkenal di Seoul, aku sungguh kaget karena sepi sekali hanya ada beberapa orang. Ku pikir banyak yang datang, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku. Aku berbalik dan mendapatkan wajah seorang namja yang sangat aku kenal, Donghae.

"Donghae? Kau disini?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan anaknya Kopilot. Kau lupa, heh?" aku hanya menanggapinya dengan terkekeh pelan.

"Oh ya, aku ingin mengucapkan turut berduka cita. Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini kejadiannya."

"Ne, aku juga mengucapkan turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya appa-mu. Saat dia menjadi Kopilot yang mendampingi Kyu. Ah, Donghae-ssi. Aku ingin tahu siapa pilot pengganti Kyu, bolehkah aku?" aku menaikkah alis kananku,

" saja boleh." Aku tersenyum lega, setidaknya aku akan menceritakannya pada Kyu nanti siapa pengganti-nya.

Donghae mengajakku keluar ballroom dan mempertemukan aku dengan seorang namja berkulit putih dan tubuh tingginya, tatapannya…entah kenapa aku teringat Kyu,

"Ini Yesung. Dia pilot pengganti Kyu." Ucap Donghae.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku pada namja ini,

"Lee Sungmin-imnida." Dia menyambut uluran tanganku dan tersenyum simpul,

"Yesung." hanya itu? lalu dia melepaskan uluran tanganku.

Namja ini dingin? Aku tidak tahu…

"Nah, Yesung. Dia ini calon istri dari pilot handal kita yang telah meninggal dunia, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun." Ku lihat namja itu hanya menatap lurus ke arahku. Entah kenapa aku tak suka ditatap begitu, jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan masuk lagi ke dalam ballroom.

"Aku permisi ya, Donghae-ssi. Dan Yesung-ssi."

Apa-apaan namja tadi? Dia menatapku seperti ingin menerkam, padahal kami baru kenal tadi. Aku memandang sekitar dan melihat wine, kuputuskan untuk mengambil segelas.

_Drrt…drrtt.._

Aku merogoh tas dan mengambil ponsel-ku, terdapat sebuah pesan singkat.

_From: 0129xxxxxxx_

_To: Lee Sungmin_

''_Kau akan segera menyusul calon suami-mu, Cho-ahjumma."_

_DEG…_Mwo? Apa-apaan pesan tadi!? Aku langsung menaruh ponsel-ku kembali ke dalam tas. Gila sekali, aku bahkan tak tahu itu nomor siapa. Biarlah paling hanya orang iseng.

"Annyeong."

"Ha?" aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mendapatkan seorang namja yang baru saja ku kenal ada di sampingku.

"Kau sendiri, kan? Aku temani ya? Bosan sekali rasanya menghadapi para Kopilot." Seperti omongan Kyu jika dia baru pulang sehabis melakukan penerbangan yang jauh.

"Ne, tentu saja. Dulu Kyu juga suka bilang begitu, aku jadi penasaran. Sebegitu bosan-nya kah?"

"Sangat bosan dari yang kau kira….Hum, kau besok datang ke kantor Seoul Airlines?" aku menatapnya tetapi kini dia tak menatapku lagi sebaliknya dia menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ne, aku ingin ambil document Kyu."

"Hum, aku dapat mengerti. Boleh cerita sedikit denganmu, Sungmin-ssi?" aku tersenyum, entah kenapa namja ini sedikit lucu.

"Katakan saja, Yesung-ssi."

"Hah, entah kenapa aku itu selalu ingin bersikap professional. Tetapi para Kopilot selalu egois dengan perintah mereka." Deg!

"_Sungmin, aku benci sekali. Aku selalu mengutamakan professionalitas dalam pekerjaan, tetapi para Kopilot itu egois sekali dengan perintah mereka."_

Itu ucapan Kyuhyun, persis seperti itu. Aku ingat sekali,

"Lakukan saja yang terbaik, jaga keselamatanmu. Itu lah yang utama." Aku teringat dengan kata 'keselamatan'. Kenapa tidak dari dulu aku mengatakan ini pada Kyu? Kenapa malah ke Yesung?

"Ne, aku pasti akan mengutamakan itu. Tapi professional lebih utama lagi, aku ingin sebuah kesempurnaan."

"Mwo? Kesempurnaan? Semuanya tak ada yang sempurna, hanya ada yang terbaik."

"Benarkah, Cho-ahjumma?" tanya-nya.

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada seseorang yang baru saja memanggil-ku, Cho-ahjumma? Aku lupa..

"Hm, ne. Tentu saja." aku mengangguk, rasa gelisah tiba-tiba menggerayangi perasaanku. Entah kenapa..

"Jadi, besok kita akan bertemu di kantor Seoul Airlines? Aku besok juga ke sana." Ujarnya. Aku memandang namja ini,

Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya _'untuk apa' _? Tapi rasanya seperti terlalu ingin tahu.

"Besok aku juga akan mengambil data seseorang. Dia meninggal dalam pesawat yang sama dengan calon suami-mu, lebih tepatnya pesawat yang di-terbangkan oleh Kyuhyun, calon suami tercinta-mu."

Hum, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan sepertinya. Saat aku menatapnya, seperti ada sinar kesedihan yang aku tidak tahu apa itu..

"Istri-mu?" aku beranikan bertanya begitu, karena aku sedikit penasaran.

"Bukan."

"Lalu? Kalau aku boleh tahu."

"Calon istri-ku. 3 hari setelah pergi ke Canada, kita berdua akan menikah."

Mwo? Aku memandangnya. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Kisah cinta-nya lebih tragis, kalau aku sih masih bulan depan. HAH! Tetap saja aku juga tragis kisah cintanya.

"Kalau begitu, turut berduka cita juga ya, Yesung-ssi."

"Ne, gamsahamnida." Ucapnya setengah membungkuk,

"Ah, cheonmanaeyo." Aku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Sungmin-ssi." dia menunduk sedikit lalu berbalik dan pergi.

Karena mulai merasa bosan, aku memutuskan untuk kembali…

**Normal POV**

Tanpa Sungmin sadari ketika dia masuk mobil berniat untuk kembali, sepasang mata terus mengekori gerak-geriknya. Dengan sebuah ponsel di tangan kanannya, dia mengarahkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Aku akan segera memindahkan dia ke tempat yang sama dengan calon suami-nya, Saeng. Semua rencana sudah aku siapkan." Ujar orang itu, dia tersenyum licik dengan tatapan yang masih tersorot ke arah Sungmin yang ada di bangku kemudi.

"Baiklah, tidak sampai 2 hari. Mungkin hari ini juga aku selesaikan untuk kita berdua." KLIK. Telepon dimatikan, orang itu memandang sekitar memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya.

Dia ingin membalas dendam. Untuk seseorang yang sudah pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian…

Orang itu kemudian berlari kecil menuju mobilnya, dia segera mengendarai mobil untuk mengejar Sungmin. Dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah pistol dan pisau lipat,

"Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi padamu, Lee Sungmin." dia terkekeh.

Matanya tak lepas menatap mobil di depannya, dia terus mengekori mobil Sungmin. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin melewati sebuah jalanan yang sangat sepi,

"Kesempatan bagus!" orang ini langsung mengebut lalu menepikan mobilnya di depan mobil Sungmin. Sebelumnya dia memakai sebuah topeng, lalu dengan gesit segera keluar dan berlari menuju mobil Sungmin.

Dia menggedor-gendor kaca mobil Sungmin.

"BUKA!"

Dengan dipenuhi rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa Sungmin membuka pintu mobilnya, orang itu masuk ke dalam mobil Sungmin dan duduk di samping yeoja ini. Sambil menyodorkan sebuah pistol,

"Kau akan segera mati, Lee Sungmin!"

**Sungmin's POV**

Tunggu! Aku kenal suara ini…..

"Kau? Siapa kau?!" aku memberanikan diri untuk melepas topengnya.

"KAU!"

"Iya ini aku! Wae? Kau kaget kan?" namja ini..dia menyeringai. Wajahnya sungguh terlihat licik.

"Donghae?!" aku tak menyangka namja ini berniat membunuhku. Ku pikir dia adalah Yesung..namja tadi terlihat aneh soalnya, dan juga Yesung memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ahjumma'. Astaga!

"Wae? Aku merasa kesal melihatmu, karena ulah calon suami-mu yang selalu tidak mau mendengar Kopilot dan bersikap sok professional akhirnya mautlah yang terjadi. Bersiaplah!"

Aku takut…

Dia menekankan pistol ke pelipis kanan-ku.

Ya Tuhan, apakah ini akan menjadi akhir hidupku?

"Hae! Ku mohon jangan! Aku masih belum melihat document milik Kyu."

"Hah! Mana peduli aku tentang hal begitu." Dia tersenyum licik,

"Aku hitung yaa..1…..2….."

Hahh….

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Bruk..

Pistol yang di pegang Donghae terjatuh, aku segera keluar dari mobil. Tak ku sangka, ternyata yang berteriak tadi adalah Yesung.

"Keluar !" Yesung menarik Donghae keluar, saat namja itu hampir kabur.

JGEER! Seperti di sambar geledek, aku melihatnya langsung dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kepala Donghae tertembak Yesung. Menembus dahinya. Sungguh mengenaskan,

"Ye-yesung?! Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku berteriak kaget yang melihatnya habis menembak Donghae yang sudah terkapar kehabisan darah. Lebih kaget lagi saat dia menembak kedua kaki Donghae.

"YESUNG!" aku berteriak. Tak sanggup melihat yang seperti ini,

"Wae? Kau terluka?" tanya-nya.

Dia merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Hangat rasanya.

Aku sedikit menyesal karena sudah berpikir kalau yang berniat untuk membunuhku tadi adalah dia. Ternyata malah Donghae-lah yang mempunyai dendam padaku. Aku membalas pelukan Yesung,

"Sebelumnya mianhae. Aku pikir yang akan membunuhku tadi adalah…kau." Aku melepas pelukan Yesung berganti menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Dia tersenyum,

"Tentu saja bukan. Tadi aku mendengar percakapan aneh dia bersama seseorang lewat ponsel. Entah mengapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang itu." dia menarik tanganku memasukkan tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku merasa biasa saja, tidak melepas pelukannya sama sekali justru membalas pelukannya.

Agak lama berpelukan, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pelipi kananku.

Dengan perlahan aku melepas pelukan Yesung dan betapa kagetnya saat aku melihat sebuah pistol menyentuh pelipis kananku.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga berniat membunuhmu. Aku sengaja menyelamatkanmu terlebih dahulu, karena keinginanku adalah membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri bukan dengan peran Donghae."

Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhku, terutama di dahiku.

"Kenapa semuanya menginginkan aku mati? WAE?! Apa salahku?!" aku memohon, rasanya sungguh tak adil.

"Karena Kyuhyun bertindak bodoh dalam menerbangkan pesawat, sehingga calon istri-ku meninggal. Kau tahu seberapa menderita-nya aku?! Kau tahu tidak?! Seharusnya saat ini aku sudah sah menjadi suami Ryeowook. Karena kau! Tepatnya Kyuhyun. Cih!"

Aku menangis…apa dia pikir aku tidak sama menderitanya?

"APA KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MENDERITA, HAH!? Kyuhyun….sebelumnya aku sudah punya firasat buruk mengenai ini semua, tetapi dia tak mau mendengarkan aku. Hari ini seharusnya aku menikah dengannya, tetapi….dia PERGI! Argghh! Yasudah kalau mau bunuh aku silahkan, lebih baik aku menyusulnya." Aku mencengkram kerah kemeja Yesung, sambil menangis histeris.

"Jeongmal-iya? Kau ingin mati? Kalau begitu mana pistol Donghae?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung.

"Kita mati berdua. Aku bunuh kau, kau bunuh aku."

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak sudi membunuh siapapun. Kalau kau ingin bunuh aku, silahkan! Tapi kalau kau minta aku membunuhmu lebih baik kau minta orang lain saja."

"Baiklah…"

Aku menahan nafasku, ketika dia mulai mengarahkan pistolnya tepat di pelipisku…

•

•

**Lebih baik end? Atau mau sekuel? Atau TBC? Biar kalian yang memutuskan lewat review!**

**Hehe, sebenarnya ini Fanfic lamanya author, pas jaman2 author masih di akun lama. Di akun lama author, aku suka bikin kisah2 roman yang angst yah begitulah. Rata-rata semuanya sad ending. Huahaha. Setelah hiatus menulis selama 3 tahun, aku merasa sangat teramat kaku dan bingung harus menulis apa. Tetapi, aku mulai bisa untuk mengkhayalkan kejadian2 yang seru untuk di tulis. Hehe, **

**Chingu, ohya udah lama ga manggil readers tercintaku, CHINGUUU! Jangan lupa review, Ne?**

**OCH**


End file.
